


Mary Knows

by cptraydorsgf



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptraydorsgf/pseuds/cptraydorsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutshot between the lovely Lucy Lawless and the incomparable Mary McDonnell, on the set of Battlestar Galactica.  No plot at all, no redeeming quality whatsoever except that it's (hopefully) hot.  A very slight bit of<br/>lesbianvirgin!mary, but not enough for it to be a kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Knows

**Author's Note:**

> RPF is kind of wrong, but it isn't the worst thing I've ever done.

The thing about Mary is that she knows things. She knows things other people don’t want anybody to know. Things that they will do anything to hide, conceal, deny. And it is this talent that is the true source of her power, influence and mystique. Even more than her long flaming auburn hair, intelligent speech, glowing warmth and freakishly incredible twenty nine year old legs. She laughs whenever she watches James Callis prepare to do one of his sexually charged scenes (are there any other kind between the two of them?) with Tricia Helfer because she knows he’s gay even though he probably hasn’t told anybody since his best female friend in high school. And she smirks to herself every time Tricia blushes before they start shooting because she also knows that, while Tricia may not be gay, she is definitely sleeping with Katee. The same way she knows that if Grace ever found out about her two female costars, she would be insanely jealous of Tricia; she’s wanted Katee since day one. And Grace’s husband knows. Because Grace told him. The same way she knows if Grace ever grows a pair and approaches Katee with her desire, Katee will not deny her. Inadvertently break her heart, maybe, but not deny her. The same way she knows Tricia is working up her courage to flirt a little with Kandyse. Just to see if, maybe, something happens. The same way she knows Kandyse will never be interested.

She knows all of this in the same way she knows that despite her assertions that her status as a lesbian icon is a Xena thing only, Lucy Lawless lets her eyes linger just a second or two longer than they should on Mary’s legs when she wears skirts shorter than Laura’s to the set on warm summer days. The same way she knows herself well enough to know she wears those shorter skirts on purpose. She knows it, even if she can’t admit it. The same way she knows the two hour long conversation she shared with Lucy about female power and gender roles in film and television is Lucy’s version of verbal foreplay. The same way she always knew she would end up right in this very moment, screaming out her orgasm while writhing on Lucy’s talented tongue and clenching almost too tight around her achingly delicate fingers. She knows Lucy has done this before as Lucy’s warm tongue traces her still spasming sex with feather light licks and long swipes that clean her juices from her swollen lips. She knows Lucy understands that she has not ever done this before as she tentatively brings her hand to cup Lucy’s bare mound, eyes widening in awe at the sheer amount of liquid heat that meets her palm. She knows when Lucy strokes her cheekbone and whispers “you don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable,” what she really means is “please. Please, please touch me.” She knows that whatever happens after this night, she will never forget the exquisite feeling of pressing two fingers slowly inside of a woman’s soft, tight opening. She will never forget the feeling of this woman’s warmth and wet and heat grasping at her fingers, as if to pull them deeper inside of herself. She will never forget the way Lucy’s hips automatically move in time with her hand and her eyes squeeze shut against the pleasure that wracks her body as Mary’s fingers crook gently and experimentally deep inside of Lucy. She knows this power could go to her head if she isn’t careful, but she can’t stop herself from flushing in sympathetic pleasure as Lucy moans in encouragement while Mary brushes her thumb in slow circles around her clit. She knows something shifts deep inside herself as Lucy freezes above her for one, two, three, four heart pounding seconds and then trembles, crying out Mary’s name in her release. She knows she has never felt anything as soft or warm as Lucy’s flushed, sweat slicked skin sliding against hers as Lucy collapses on top of her, breath coming in hot pants against her neck.

She knows that despite the fact she would normally be finished right about now, Mary’s body is humming with sexual energy and as she wraps a leg around Lucy’s hip, allowing the younger woman to recover in her arms, she desperately hopes this is isn’t going to be over just yet. The skin across Mary’s soft stomach and hip is burning where Lucy’s arm rests across her, but then Lucy’s soft lips trace a path up the vulnerable skin of her neck to suck Mary’s earlobe softly into her mouth. And as Lucy whispers into the delicate shell of Mary’s ear, “are you okay?” Mary knows she is really asking “are you going to freak out on me, run from this room in hysterics and ruin a perfectly good television show because you won’t ever be able to look me in the eyes again?” Mary also knows that as she turns her head to face Lucy and captures the other woman’s soft lips with her own, that her response of a sensual kiss really means “please don’t make me think about anything but this just yet. I’m not ready to give this moment up.” And Lucy smiles in that way she does that makes her eyes just light up and returns Mary’s kiss. Mary knows she should stop this now because the way Lucy’s hand is tracing nonsense patterns against the sensitive skin on her side ensures she won’t be able to stop this soon enough. Then that hand is cupping her breast, massaging tenderly and Mary knows she won’t stop this at all. Lucy shifts and is then straddling Mary’s hips again, bringing her other hand to Mary’s other breast and kneading the firm flesh, staring unapologetically at the full globes in her hands. And before she can stop herself, Mary’s hips buck up against the slick wetness Lucy’s smears across her pelvis. Lucy grins at Mary’s response and begins a slow gentle rock of her hips, painting a trail of heat and arousal across Mary’s tingling flesh. Mary wants to reach down and sink back into the perfect source of all that heat, but then Lucy’s tongue is tracing her collarbone and her soft hair falls in a curtain around her face and tickles Mary’s chest and she surrenders, allowing her hands to reach up and cradle the slender curves of Lucy’s hips, fingers splayed. Mary knows she is responding on instinct as she arches her body up to meet Lucy’s thrusting hips, offering more friction, more contact, more of anything the other woman needs. Anything she can give. Then Lucy’s arousal is gone and Mary nearly keens with the loss until Lucy’s wicked tongue traces her stiffened nipple and she knows she can feel the electric shock on her clit as well it’s so good, until she realizes Lucy’s finger circled her swollen nub in perfect time with her tongue and damn but that’s sexy and Mary cries out at the sheer volume of pleasure that washes over her. Then the heat of Lucy’s mouth engulfs her nipple and suckles it softly, nipping just slightly with teeth before dragging kiss swollen lips down in a path to Mary’s navel, dipping into the hollow there before straying lower to a protruding hipbone. She laves it with her tongue and allows just the hint of teeth as Mary moans and writhes beneath her. Mary knows her desire is evident on her slickened thighs but her legs automatically part anyway, spread shamelessly wide to accommodate Lucy between them. Lucy buries her nose in trimmed curls and inhales deeply and Mary feels an answering flood of wetness twitch from her core. A concomitant “oh!” escapes her parted lips as Lucy’s breath washes over her exquisitely sensitive center. Lucy drags her nails down Mary’s sides, scratching lightly, demanding the older woman’s attention. Mary’s eyes snap open and find Lucy’s lust filled gaze in a haze of desire and need. Mary knows she whimpers “please,” but can’t remember permitting the word to leave her mouth. Lucy lets a single fingertip play in Mary’s wetness, tracing swollen outer lips and then gently caressing flushed inner lips, gently urging Mary’s sex open for her and Mary bites her bottom lip as her folds part under the soft attention. Mary knows she is completely open to her lover and the feeling of exposure squeezes her eyes shut as Lucy’s thumb traces the delicate skin around her opening, lightly teasing the nerve endings there.

Lucy’s voice is impossibly husky and unbelievably deep as she whispers “Look at me.” Her tone is soft, but it is a command nonetheless and with a soft whimper Mary pries her eyes open once more and meets Lucy’s gaze. The sheer want in the other woman’s eyes steals Mary’s breath and she watches hardly breathing as Lucy purposely drops her eyes to Mary’s full breasts and peaked nipples. Then the curve of her soft belly and perfect hips and then those legs, those legs that stretch for miles. Incredible miles of toned calves and shapely thighs, muscled and femininely curved, offer a sinfully carnal roadmap to the most intimate of Mary’s secrets. With soft pressure, Lucy urges her legs apart to more fully reveal all of Mary to her and moans softly as she sees how wet Mary is. She is coated in arousal and then Lucy is lifting her left leg onto her shoulder and bending it at the knee and her eyes meet Mary’s again and Lucy’s look is all desperate, animal hunger and Mary writhes and cants her hips despite her feelings of exposure. Her sex opens further and tightens around the phantom fingers she aches to feel inside her again and she’s so sensitive she just knows she is way too close and way too ready and she needs this. And she needs Lucy again right now. Lucy is stroking the inside of her thigh, waiting for Mary to give her her attention again. “You’re beautiful,” Lucy whispers, accent heavy in her arousal and despite herself Mary just knows that what Lucy is really saying is that she is beautiful. That every inch of her body, every secret revealed is beautiful and Mary deflates, languishes in this feeling of warmth and safety and desire and arousal and then Lucy’s tongue is just there, right above the pulsing button of her clit and her hips thrust against her will to coat Lucy’s mouth and chin with pulsing moisture and then Lucy’s tongue is buried completely inside her. Even though Mary can’t feel it underneath the pulsing of her sex and her body’s rhythmic clenching, she knows she is twitching around Lucy’s tongue and knows it’s good when Lucy moans against her, the vibrations shocking her sensitized flesh in time with Lucy’s nose nudging her clit. Mary knows she is far gone as her hand comes up to clutch at Lucy’s head, holding the younger woman’s incredible mouth just where she needs it and feeling the silk of Lucy’s hair tumble through her fingers. Lucy licks with enthusiasm, stroking the outside of Mary’s thigh, tracing defined leg muscles before bringing her hand up beneath her mouth to drag a finger along Mary’s opening, teasing her writhing lover until she sobs with need. Mary knows what she needs and is just about to beg for it when Lucy thrusts three fingers swiftly inside of Mary’s body, stilling the instant she is enveloped by tight muscles and giving Mary’s body time to adjust to the new fullness. And Mary keens as Lucy’s fingers push past her fluttering entrance and fill her so deep and so hard and so good and she raises her hips to take Lucy as deep as her body can before she shatters and comes, spasming uncontrollably against the fingers inside of her. Mary knows she cries out her ecstasy but can’t hear her own moans above the rushing white noise drowning her ears and god yes, she thinks.

Just as the stars start to fade from behind her eyes, Lucy takes her throbbing clit between her lips and sucks, stroking with broad flat strokes of her tongue and crooks her middle finger just so to massage and rub Mary’s g-spot and the bucking of Mary’s hips nearly throws Lucy off of her shamelessly writhing body as she grabs Lucy’s head and holds it firmly against her, riding out her release on those incredible fingers and tongue. This time her release is so intense and so acute and so hard it is almost painful, sharp shards of pleasure cutting through her body and ripping through her sex and she’s actually screaming. Lucy’s name and pants and pleas of “oh, gods,” and “fuck,” and “more, harder, please, fuck, yes,” and “YES.” The next thing Mary knows she is floating blissfully just above her body and behind her mind and Lucy is gently pulling one finger at a time from her body, dragging along sensitive inner walls and stroking flaming nerves before leaving her achingly empty and twitching. Through the haze of her post orgasmic bliss, Mary registers the gentle licking of Lucy’s warm wet tongue against her once more, tasting her release and cleaning her well-loved sex. A languid moan makes its way past swollen parted lips and with a final soft kiss to Mary’s silky curls, Lucy drags herself back up Mary’s flushed and glowing body to meet those panting lips with her own. Lucy’s kiss is tentative and hesitant, even now, as if unsure about sharing Mary’s own flavor with her but Mary presses their lips together and parts hers willingly, allowing Lucy’s tongue to slip inside to slide along her own. She accepts the searching kiss and tastes herself and it’s sweet and tangy and earthy and musky and sharp all at the same time and somehow Mary knows Lucy will taste similar, but different at the same time. And as Mary’s hands settle back on Lucy’s hips and Lucy’s fingers find her face and her hair and stroke, Mary knows she definitely wants to try.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything, comments and constructive criticism very much appreciated!


End file.
